Unexpected love
by Malfoy-Princess1
Summary: Draco goes to the burrow and falls in love with ginnyand.... o just read it yourself! sry 4 not updating, writing block!
1. Default Chapter

UnTitled (I need reviews so that I can figure out a name for this god damn Story!) REVIEWS, LALALALALA!!!!! REVIEWS, I want reviews!!!!!  
  
Locked in the confines of his private library at the Malfoy Manor one rainy summer day, Draco Malfoy sat doing his homework at one of the ebony tables. He had not touched his homework, but was thinking of what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE'S DOING?" Lucius Malfoy stormed into Draco's rooms early in the morning. It was 5:00 in the morning and Draco (A/N; Oh.*author swoons* Draco Malfoy.so cute.) did not like waking up early. "Father, what the fuck are you doing in hear? It's." Draco glanced at his clock. He groaned when he saw the time, "It's 5:04 in the morning!! You know that I don't like to wake up until at least, 10:00!!!" Draco finally took the time to look at his Father fully. "Father what's the fuck is wrong? Is it to do with that old asshole, Dumbledore again?" "What the hell do you think? Yes it's about Dumbledore again! He made a new school rule that if you are planning on joining the Dark Arts then you are not allowed to attend the school anymore!" Mr. Malfoy was still fuming not at all troubled by the fact that Draco was using foul language. Draco gaped at him. "That means I can't go to school anymore! What the hell am I going to do?" Draco was now pacing back and forth across his room. "How the hell am I going to figure out potions now? The dark lord will not let me become a death eater if I do not have schooling!!!!!!!! Father, what should I do?" Mr. Malfoy glanced at is son and was frowning. " I think that you should stay in that school. I don't want you to go down the wrong path like I have. I have raised you wrongly under the wrong beliefs and I think that you should move out." Mr. Malfoy pause to let Draco soak in all that he said. Draco was gaping at him. " B-but Father.where am I to move?" Mr. Malfoy thought over it quickly " I'm going to contact Arthur Weasley, your going to spend your summer before your last year of Hogwarts at the Weasley house." With that, Mr. Malfoy walked out of the door, and left to the Weasley house.  
  
It was hours since that had happened, and Draco did not know what was taking his Father so long. He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless, for the first time in his life. What the fuck should he do? Then he got an idea. He sent a letter to is cousin Nymphadora Tonks who he was always in contact with. They got along well as long as they didn't talk about Voldemort or related topics, as both Tonks and Draco were very passionate about what they felt about him (and related topics). Now Draco didn't know what he thought about the whole issue so he found comfort in just spilling his guts to a friend. After his eagle left, he felt like he had to do something but what? Then suddenly he pulled out a piece of parchment and was writing a letter to Ginny Weasley.  
  
Dear Ginny, I know that by know my father is at your home talking to Mr. Weasley. I am going to tell you why so that your brothers don't give you the wrong story, or you figure something out yourself. I have decided to stay at school rather than become a death eater. If you are wondering why it's because my father told me that I should. He says that it would be better for me. I am so screwed. I have been raised to believe that the dark side is all that I should, and can, believe in. And know my father tells me that the exact opposite is right. I fell so helpless. And my father tells me that he is going to see if I can spend the rest of this summer at your home! I am not going to fit in. I will probably be bullied because I don't have my Goons around to help me. And it will be even worse when Potter gets over there. All that I have to say is that I am sorry for all that I have done to you Miss Weasley. For all of the hurt that I have caused you and your siblings (except for that Ronald boy) .And though I hesitate I am sorry for all that I have done to Potter.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy (A/N: I know it was a lame letter, and he was out of character. But it's like that for the whole story!)  
  
Draco looked at the letter once he was finished. He could not believe that he just spilled his guts to Ginny Weasley. And worse yet was that he said that he was sorry to her and Potter. Worse even yet, that was what he truly felt. I am definitely not sending that to HER! Draco thought. But why was I able to tell her everything like I do it on a regular bases? Maybe I should send it..NO! She is a Weasley. . . but Father is talking to her father .Maybe I should put those grudges behind me. To shoe that was what he think was right (and it was) he went and got his mothers owl and sent the letter straight away.  
  
Ginny was helping her mother with lunch when the letter came. She ripped open the envelope. She was curious, there was no return name. She read threw quickly and was shocked when she saw the name at the end of the letter. DRACO MALFOY?? Ginny thought. But it couldn't be. Maybe I should send him a letter to see if it was actually was him. well maybe not. I'm going to see if he shows up.  
  
Ginny went up to her room to put the letter away. She put it under her pillow. Just so that my brothers won't find it. She thought with doubt in her mind. She was glad that Draco sent her a letter. And she was even happier still what the letter said. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen to help her mother set the table. Let's just hope that it wasn't my brothers. Ginny thought bitterly. This exactly what they would do so that I would get pissed off at them. She pushed her brothers and the letter out of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
Almost as soon as Draco sent Ginny's letter the reply from Tonks came back.  
  
Dear Draco, Wow man that's rough. But I think this is good. Don't shred the letter Draco! It's good because you finally have to make your own decisions. You can take your fathers advice and come to the light. OR you can rebel and go to the dark side. And you always rebel. But I think that you know what's right. I always knew that your father did not want you to join him on the dark side.  
  
All the best, Tonks.  
  
Draco just stared at the letter. That was a lot of help. Draco thought disgustedly. He then heard a faint Pop, from his parent's room, and he hid his letter Tonks under his pillowcase. His Father came into his room, suddenly and Draco quickly strode over to his father's side. "Well?" Draco asked expectantly. "Am I going?" Draco found that he actually was looking forward to going over to the Weasley house. Mr. Malfoy looked at his son with tears in his eyes. Draco was taken aback. He had never seen his father cry before. "Yes Draco, you will be going to the Weasley house. And we will have to make an excuse that you will have to use to everyone. Including all of the Weasley's besides Arthur. I think that it should be that you chose to go to the light instead of join me. So I disowned you. And you had nowhere to go, so you went to the Weasley's home." Mr. Malfoy had wiped away his tears by now and was looking at Draco expectantly. " Y-yes Father that is a good excuse. But if you disown me that means." Draco trailed of as he realized the inevitable. "Yes, Draco, you will never be able to talk to me your mother or anyone else in the family. And you will have to work to get money, I'm afraid." "B- b-b-but Father, I will need all of my clothes and things." "NO, Draco, The dark lord will expect me to throw you out right away. So you will have only your wand and whatever else you decide to have in is in your robe pockets." "When will I be leaving?" Draco asked tears welling up in his eyes. He loved his father no matter how much he was bullied. His father was his mentor. He was expected never to talk to him again. Draco let the tears slide down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. Mr. Malfoy strode over to his son and pulled him into a quick embrace. Draco for the third time that day was surprised at his father's actions. "You will defeat Voldemort, Draco. And then you will be welcomed back with open arms. Now go, GO!" Mr. Malfoy shouted, when Draco hesitated. Draco picked up his wand, letter, and Journal and apparated as fast as he could. But before he did he whispered just enough for his father to hear " I love you, Father."  
  
Ginny heard the commotion downstairs and knew what had happened before her brothers, Ron, Fred, and George came running up the stairs to tell her " Ginny, you have no idea who just apparated inside the kitchen!" Ron, the youngest of her brothers, said. "Oh, I think I have some idea" Ginny said, glad to know something that they didn't. "You will have no idea!" Fred was acting sort of weird. Ginny could tell that Draco was right. He would probably be bullied the rest of the summer. " Don't you do anything to him Fred!" Ginny blurted out angrily. "You still don't get that some of your pranks actually hurt people!" Fred looked taken aback "How do you even know who it is Ginny? Maybe whoever is here actually deserves what we give him. Hey?" "Well I know for a fact that Draco Malfoy could be a good person if he tried!" Ginny said matter-of-factly. "And how do you know its Draco Malfoy? He just got here!" George said, finally speaking. "I'm going down stairs," Ginny said before any of them could object.  
  
What Draco saw when apparated to the Weasley house was not what he expected. He expected it to be crowded with no room and totally disgusting, but what he found was a surprisingly charming orderly household. He then found that Mrs. Weasley staring at him. "What are you doing here dear?" Draco cringed she still managed to be kind even though he had said so many bad things about her." Arthur, get your butt down here. WE have a visitor. Draco Malfoy." At his name he heard a loud thumping going upon the stairs. And coming down. " Boys! Watch what you are doing!" Great! The Weasley brothers already know! They re obviously going to go tell Ginny. Oh No here comes Arthur! "Hello, Draco," Arthur Weasley said when he saw Draco. "How nice to have you in our home. I just talked to your father. And it seems that we need to have a little chat. Let's go to the living room." Arthur led Draco into a door and he saw the knitting making itself and the Weasley clock which, instead of telling time it told the location of all of the Weasleys. Draco still amazed at the Weasley house, was looking around in wonder. Mr. Weasley," Draco said with awe in his voice, " I love your house." Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable " Well.huh.Thank you. Know we will get down to business. Well.. Boys," He yelled "Don't even think of using the extendable ears!! Sorry, he said to Draco, " The twins are back for the summer." He says that like it explains it all. I guess it does. Draco smirked. The professors still have the twins swamp roped off. Draco watched as Mr. Weasley put protective spells on the windows and doors, Draco helped by adding a silencing charm. Mr. Weasley looked around appreciatively. "Very good, how did you learn that?" Draco lifted one elegant brow, " Duh, Mr. Weasley you cannot be that stupid." Draco was used to seeing people say sorry or something when he called them stupid, but Mr. Weasley, he had to remember was a special case, so when Mr. Weasley blew up he did not expect him to. " Draco Malfoy, you have got to learn that you are not living with your father and we have totally different expectations and rules in this house. You will not call my wife, my children, or me stupid or any other nasty name. Do you understand me?" Draco nodded shocked at how Mr. Weasley was shouting at him. " Good we can go into the kitchen I am pretty sure dinner is finished.  
  
When Draco walked into the room Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine. And when they gazed at each other there was a spark between them. She could tell that Draco was surprised to, by the look on his face. She was startled that she was happy that he was here. She was very cheery during the meal, though very little others were. Ron for instance was red in the face all throughout the meal and got up as fast as he could. She saw that Draco was a little sad, though she could not blame him. He was separated from his father and was not allowed to talk to him. And was living in his worst enemy's house. She remembered when for just a second their eyes met; it was like a spark of fire. She was shaken by the familiarity of that one glance; it was not one that he usually gave her, ones with hate and spite in them. Right after supper he split. She wanted to skip desert, so that she could talk to Draco. She realized after that she had to do the dishes but found the excuse that he missed desert and would bring it up to him. Walking up the stairs she was bombarded by her brothers asking for a bite of the cake. After she told them that she was bringing it up to Draco they all backed off. She continued up the stairs to the very top, up to the very last door, besides the Attic, that was their guest room, and the best kept room in the house. Ginny knocked on the door once, twice, tree times. There was no answer. She slowly opened the door " Good God, Weasley, I'm changing!" Ginny let out a little yelp and quickly shut the door. A couple of moments passed by, which during Ginny heard, swears and crashes as she heard Draco get dressed. " O.K. Weasley you can come in." Draco said with Ginny thought, way too much self-confidence. She opened the door again to see Draco in a pair of old mis-matched pj's and a sock sitting on top of Draco's head. Ginny successfully suppressed her giggles. "Malfoy, you look like a totally different person." Ginny strode over to Draco and whipped off the sock and showed it to him. Draco turned pink and took the sock from Ginny and put it away. He turned back- and found himself pressed against Ginny. He lifted a hand to her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly Draco came to his senses, and pushed Ginny away "Weasley, we can't, and I won't" Ginny felt, for some reason that she did not know, hurt and wrapped her arms around herself " I just came up here to um.give you your desert that you missed. Draco nodded. "I also came up here to talk about the latter that you wrote me." Ginny pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Why did you send this to me?" Draco avoided her eyes "I don't know" He muttered. Which was the truth. "And my father told me a totally different story from the one that you told me in the letter" Draco sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him. Ginny sat beside him, but was far enough so that she did not have to touch him. She did not want the earlier scenario to happen "The story that you heard from your father was a cover-up story for Voldemort, so that he'd think that I was disowned but my father really thought that I should live with you. And I wish that I didn't tell you know." Ginny was puzzled. "If it was a cover-up story for Voldemort does that mean that it has to be with all of our family to?" Well, yes, because if the Ronald boy found out he would no doubt tell Potter and I don't want Potter to know that I willingly came to the light." "What is so bad about that?" Ginny wanted to know. "Oh, yes I guess you like him don't you? You went out with him for a while in your fifth year didn't you? But he dumped you for Cho Chang. Right?" Draco did not mean to be so nasty. "What is it with you?" Ginny asked, with tears in her eyes. " You think you have to be mean to everyone to everyone. I was going to come up here asking if you wanted to have a friend rather then and enemy! But I guess you don't, do you? And I at least am still friends with my ex." Draco cringed when she ran from the room. She's right at least she is still friends with him.  
  
Ginny fled from Draco's room feeling absolutely miserable. Why does he have to be so mean? You know why said a little voice in the back of his head. NO, I don't know. Yes, you do. O.K. Maybe I do. It's because he doesn't want anyone to get to close to him. Or love him. He is to afraid of what will happen. He thinks that they will give him away, like his father did. Who I bet you is the only person he ever loved. See I knew you knew. Said the little voice. What are you going to do to make him overcome his fear? Nothing! I will not do anything. Yes, you will. What about the little scenario that happened in his room? WE were both acting crazy. Ginny began to write a letter to Harry telling him what was going on.  
  
Dear Harry, By know you must have heard about Draco Malfoy spending the summer at our house. And I don't know for sure if you are spending the summer here to because HE is here. But you have got to know that what Ron told you was not the real story. He told me not to tell you, but I will tell you anyway. Draco Malfoy has willingly come to the light. Those were his exact words. Anyway he said that he didn't want "Potter" To know because then "IT would ruin his reputation" But.. Harry.. something happened between us. I don't know what it means  
  
Ginny heard the little voice in her head again I think you know what it means. Ginny ignored it and continued writing.  
  
I went up to his room and he was so nasty. HE said quote" You went out with him for a while in your fifth year but he dumped you for Cho Chang. Right?" End quote. See? I always didn't believe you and thought that there was a little bit of good in him. But I know better know. Love, Ginny Ginny looked over her letter and sent it with Errol. She wanted to tell him more about what had happened between her and Malfoy. But he knew that he was still hurting over her breaking up with him. What Draco said about Harry and me was so that Harry could keep a little bit of his dignity.  
  
Draco had ample time to wonder over what had happened between him and Ginny. He wanted to end his nasty ways once and for all. To do that he needed to apologise to Ginny and he needed to ask for her help. But I'm not going to until she comes to me. (A/N- He's a stubborn, annoying, bastard isn't he? But I LOVE him! Anyway.. on with the Show.or book.fanfic .whatever) Ginny was so angry over the fact of what Draco said that she didn't talk to him for weeks. Throughout the weeks there were people in and out of the house. Like Charlie and another Weasley brother (Whose name I cannot remember) when she did talk to him it was when Harry came to the Burrow. She was over him like a hawk making sure that Draco didn't say anything mean or nasty. AND to make sure he didn't talk about Harry and her breaking up. Draco never said one word throughout the weeks that she avoided him. What he did was write in his journal and stay in regular contact with Tonks, and write letters to Ginny, but would not send them. He knew that Ginny would come around. I hope. Draco thought while he thought about her.  
  
"Ginny go get Draco's sheets from his bed. They need to be cleaned." Mrs. Weasley" Told her daughter. Oh, great. Ginny thought as she reluctantly went up the stairs up to Draco's room. At least he is out for a w a l k. She got up to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. She then walked over to Draco's bed and pulled off the sheet and heavy quilt blanket. She picked up the pillow and pulled off the pillowcase she was about to put the pillow back when she noticed some pieces of parchment under the pillow. She opened them and saw that there were letters to Ginny about what he said. She noticed that there was a date and time that they were written. She looked at the very first one on the pile. 7:30 Wednesday, July 18, 2002. That was the night that we had that argument!!!! I wonder. Ginny began to read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry for what I said. I know that I shouldn't have said it. But it just popped out. I don't know maybe I'm.. Nah. I have this feeling that I can't explain toward you, and Potter. With Potter I think it's.jealousy.I know that but I can't explain the one I feel toward you in any other way then I am. I feelings this towards you are. .Could it be?...love?  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny was shocked. Love? She knew that she felt something toward him, but she never thought that it was love. The furthest that she thought it would be was, maybe she had a little crush on him, because she did not want to break-up with Harry. She was forced to. She always wore long sleeved shirts since her 16 birthday. She had the Dark Mark upon her left forearm. She was a Death Eater, by force.  
  
Draco went down to dinner that evening to find Ginny sitting as far from Harry as possible, which was sitting beside Draco. Harry always sat at one end of the table, while Draco sat at other end. And Ginny was sitting with him? Why? Draco thought. Do you think that she is going to forgive me? PROBABLY NOT! Said a little voice in the back of his head. Shut up dunderhead! Draco replied to the little voice. You are more annoying than the twins are. That was insulting. Apologize! Why? It's true. Why I outta. Draco stopped talking to the voice in his head and concentrated on finding out the reason that Ginny was sitting beside him. The voice started to talk to him again. I have one thing to say. Just one! Talk to her wondering. and stop You will get more facts by asking her instead of sitting around talking to me. You right for once. Draco started to walk toward his usual place at the end of the table, and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. He heard Ginny halfway through the meal whisper, Thank You. He saw her slip a piece of parchment inside of his cloak pocket. He had an urge to take it ad read it right then and there but knew that Ginny didn't want anyone to see him read it. Ginny had gone upstairs saying that she was full, and didn't want dessert. Draco went upstairs without dessert, giving an excuse to Mrs. Weasley, saying that he did not feel well. Though he wanted to stay because he had started to feel apart of the family His name had been added to the family clock, as Harry and Hermione had been in their sixth year. The Weasley brothers had begun to accept him, besides Ron. Harry had started to become friendly to him, and Hermione had just got hear and saw that they got along, threw up her hands and said "Boys." She had hugged Harry after though, and had gone over to Draco smiled, hugged him like she did it every time she saw him. As she was parting from him she whispered "Welcome to the Weasley Family. It may get annoying, but you sure in hell won't get bored!" Draco sniggered at that and smiled warmly at Hermione. But he soon had a frown upon his face. "Hermione, I'm.."  
  
"Sorry, I know. I can tell by the look in your eyes. Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled at Draco again. "Thanks, Hermione." "No Problem. Just. no names right?" "Course." Draco said feeling bad for all of the things he had said to Hermione. "I'm just happy that you guys are finally getting along." Hermione had went over to Harry and started to chat with him animatedly. Draco sighed. Just because they accept me doesn't mean that they want to be my friends. Oh, well you never know, I may have some friends back at Hogwarts, who are in Slytherin. Draco then just remembered about the note Ginny had given him during dinner. Draco pulled it out of his robe pocket and started to read it.  
  
Draco, I think we really need to talk. Meet me by the garden at 11:30. Make sure everyone is asleep.  
  
Ginny  
  
Draco glanced at his clock on his bedside table. It was 11:00 he still had a half hour to get himself ready. He went and got fresh clothes and went into the bathroom and started to peel off his clothes. Just then he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother to answer it, thinking it was the twins who needed him to distract their mother. He went and turned on the water to almost scalding. Draco got in and indulged himself in the hot spray.  
  
Ginny knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ginny thought that he might be asleep. Ginny slowly opened the door, not learning from past mistakes. She did not find him. She then realized that the guest room had its own bathroom. She went into then bathroom. She heard the shower running and decided to wait for him on the chair by the door. On his bed, she corrected herself. And it will be like that for another month. Just then she heard Draco turn off the water. What the hell am I going to say? She thought, worrying.  
  
Draco felt wonderful. He felt clean and it had washed away all of the bad things away, and it had washed away his worries. He opened the door to the bedroom my bedroom He corrected. And it will be like that for another month. (Sorry about the exact phrasing. I did that so that you would see how in sync they are!) He walked out and got changed, not being able to get rid of the feeling that he was being watched. Oh well I guess I better get ready. He still could not get the feeling that he was being watched he turned to see if there was someone at the door. The he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Ginny!!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A/N: Sorry I left it on a cliff! But I had to hurry to get it up cusp' I was late for school  
  
A/N2: If there are any mistakes please tell me in a review. Or email me @ harrypotterfreak100@yahoo.com  
  
A/N3: I know that I didn't say anything else about Ginny being a death eater but that will be in the next chapter.  
  
A/N4: Tell me if you like the story and if I should make any others because I have a very good idea for another one. 


	2. THANK YOUS

Author Faints  
  
In the hospital, Oh my God!!! What wonderful people, thanks for giving me names I think I have found the perfect one. Thanks you.  
  
Eve Granger: Thanks for telling me it's confusing, I will edit it .  
  
MoonGirl12: Thanks for the title I think that's the one that I will go for.  
  
Thank you to EVERYONE!! (I mean both of you.)  
  
I will probably update in the next week, because you guys are so wonderful.  
  
OH, I am so happy that I got reviews!!! 


	3. Sorry!

O.k. I know that you people want a chappie. Well, you're not going to get it! Just jokes I still need to find an end to the chapter. I will probably email some of you, the chapter t that I have then if you want tells me what you want to happen. O.K.? Alright I will email you tomorrow! 


End file.
